


You won't loose me

by SleepyqueerPANcake



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Fluff, Hurt, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, no beta we die like jason grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyqueerPANcake/pseuds/SleepyqueerPANcake
Summary: Continuation of 'I can't loose you' as it was requested. You will understand more if you read that oneshot first but I can't force you to do anything.Small moments from when Nico was taking care of Will during his healing process.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 16





	You won't loose me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, my excuse is the world right now. It's rather stressful all that's going on. But enjoy!

Will watched as Nico rushed to get him some food that he didn't even want to eat. 

"You need to eat, Will." He remembered Nico saying right before he almost set the medical infirmary ablaze. Will thought Nico should take his own advice for once and stop picking at his own food during meals. 

Nico came rushing back with some pizza, milk, and apple slices. "There ya go." Nico set the tray down on the table that accompanied Will's bed while he lifted up the hair the covered Will's forehead and kissed the skin under it. 

Will smiled at the rare sign of affection given by Nico. Nico never usually showed this much affection to him and he savored every last bit of it. 

"How are you feeling, sunshine?" Nico grabbed Will's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. 

Will hummed in contentment at the action before replying. " 'M.. feeling okay. The leg could be better." He made a gesture down to his bandaged thigh. This was the same response he had been getting for days, at least it was a response. 

Will watched as Nico sat down next to him, slightly rubbing up to his side. It was actions like this that reminded Will of how touch starved he was. Will's boyfriend wasn't usually the cuddly type while Will was. It made him a bit touch starved but he didn't mind it, as long as Nico was happy then so was he. 

"Tired." Nico mumbled into the crook of Will's neck, making the other shiver due to the breath on his neck. " 'M sleep." He could barely make out the last words said as he felt Nico get even closer to him and fall asleep.

It made Will happy, to be this close to Nico. He felt complete with him. He filled a gap that not even Will knew he had before. It was nice. Just sitting next to Nico, while the breeze played with the tree's softly outside. 

It was nice. 

~~~

"Careful, Will!" Hissed the Italian as Will limped over to him using his crutches, laughing so much he could've almost fallen over. 

As the other got closer, Nico supported him with his hands to make it a bit easier for him. Nico had always been scrawny, which hadn't helped at all with supporting this person who was probably about twice his weight compared to his meek self. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But he still had some issues helping him sit down. 

Will sat down on the stairs and set his crutches next to him, still laughing a bit. Nico stared at him, grateful for the sight before him, the early morning sun complimented Will's whole figure, his sunkissed skin shone under it, his fluffy blonde hair being so tempting to just ruffle it, make it messier than it already was. Nico thought such perfection didn't exist before he met Will. Nico couldn't help but hug him, smiling to himself as Will made a surprised noise. A noise that usually came from his mouth.

~~~

A rose glow poured through the room as Will yawned, stretching his arms as a new day began. Almost immediately did Will wake up did he hear a light knock on the cabin door. All his siblings were heavy sleepers thankfully so no one else heard, but Will definitely did. 

He groaned as he grabbed his crutches and limped over to the door, once he opened it he was greeted with the sight of an italian boy, red eyed and sniffly. The moment Nico noticed that Will had opened the door Nico ran inside, sitting on Will's bed, beckoning the other over. Will complied, limping over to the bed and sitting down, before setting his crutches to the side. He studied the other, worry evident in his eyes as Nico wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly in search of comfort. 

"What is it Angel?" Will turned himself around so he was facing Nico, holding him in his arms.

Suddenly Will felt a tugging on his neck. Nico had tugged Will by the collar roughly so he was looking right into the other's eyes.

"Promise me something right now, William." Will shivered at the use of his full name, as he meekly nodded he still tares into those hardened eyes as the other's tone grew rough.

"Promise me that I won't ever loose you. Right now, Solace." Nico's tone wasn't going to soften anytime soon, and it was obvious. 

"I promise." Will smiled at him in such a comforting way, that Nico's expression softened as the other gave him a peck on the lips. 

"You won't loose me."

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I was thinking about doing a Yandere type AU oneshot, and yes, this was a bit shorter than most of my works, but I kinda just wanted to get this out there.


End file.
